StarWars meets Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles
by Funky Munky1
Summary: You ever wonder what would happen if the star wars crew and the ninja turtles met? Of course not but oh well.
1. Default Chapter of death

"Hey dudes, lets like go munch on some mondo pizza!" Said  
Michelangelo. "God Michelangelo just shut the hell up with  
the surfer talk!" said Raphael. The two giant talking turtles began   
to fight by rapidly moving there arms swaying too and fro. Then  
Michealangelo's head unhinged like a rockem' sockem' robot.  
Raphael won so he got to do the victory shampoo dance. "I feel  
pretty! La La La la la la!" He shouted as he poured head and shoulders  
all over him self.  
"I don't think this is the best idea R-2." wailed C-3P0 as he  
put on his giant Alligator suit. "Beep boop beep witzzz" Said Artoo.   
translated into english this means "Don't be such a pussy as he set   
the Millenium Falcons destanation to the New York sewers. 


	2. Shredder meets Vader

"Artoo! What the heck are you doing?!?" cried Luke Skywalker as he watched Artoo set coordinates to the sewers of New York. "Beep boop beep buzz boot!" Said Artoo which means "Aww shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" Luke,being a ditzy farm boy thought it meant "The Alligator is making me!" "Roarr!"  
said the alligator who was really C-3P0. "Take me to my home!" he shouted."Oh dear!" he said not knowing what else to say. It really didn't matter because right than the Millenium Falcon made a crater the size of Yankee Stadium in the middle of central park.  
Raphael's shampoo dance was cut short by a sonic boom. "AHHHHHH!"he shouted as he curled up in his shell. Everyone else ate ice cream. Pizza flavored of course.  
"Perfect." thought the Shredder. Now with these bumbling fools  
offguard I can kidnap April O Neil again and make some sort of over complicated contraption that causes easily escapable deaths. "Not without my help." Said a mettalicy voice that just makes you want to shout "INHALER!" "INHALER!" shouted the Shredder who turned around to relise the person that belonged to the voice was wearing his inhaler as a mask. As the Shredder studied the person more he saw that the person was wearing huge black hulking armor. Now lets see who do I know thats big and black. Mr. T was scheduled to be on the show in five epidsodes. 


	3. This chapter title doesn't tell you anyt...

At the time Rapheal had 3 majors worries. The fact that there was a huge spaceship just crashed  
in the middle of his living room and the fact that he couldn't count. The spaceship was his main   
worry but that darn counting thing was a close #7. So you are probably thinking to yourself "OK I  
am going to hit the back button now." But thats negative so a more positive thought would be "How   
would Rapheal deal with this?" And by golly I'm going to assume you said that. The answer was he did  
not. He simply did the sensible thing. He screamed wet his non existent pants and flew away like and eagle  
until a drunk monkey with a rifle named bing bong shot him down. The monkey was named bing bong not the  
rifle. It would be silly to name a rifle Bing bong. the rifle was named sherman. Anyway the remaining   
turtles were traumitized so they went to see a phycologist. (The reason they went to him is I can't  
spell Phycotrist.) They got a bad phycologist named bing bong. He gave them little clues that he wasn't listening.  
Like when they talked about their childhood he threw his feces at them.  
After the session they were no better off. 


	4. An Unexpected Ending

And now the exciting conclusion to this story. Whatever this story may be  
about. I lost track.  
  
The shredder grabbed his magic orb of magicness and smiled. At last the turtles were-  
  
Oh god. People I can't finish this story. There is a man in my house.   
Right.   
Now.  
If ayone out there is reading this please call 911. Oh man he's coming my way. It looks   
like I won't be able to finish this fic. I'm sorry. To tell the-   
ok hes gone.  
To tell the truth the ending wasn't that good anyway. a bunch of nonsense about magic and  
oh god hes back.  
  
I gotta make it to the phone....wish me lu  
  
Hi. I'm the guy who just shot the writer. I'm not a stalker or a theif. I work for  
the government. You see I am part of the video tape duplication squad of the FBI and  
Mr. "Munky" here had been running a Black Market video tape scheme for 3 months now.   
So don't be alarmed and there is no need to call the police. Because I work for the   
government. Really I do. Honest. 


End file.
